


the pinnacle of shinobi

by Rosse



Series: Assorted Character Drabbles of IDFK [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Headcanon, Jashinism, idfk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 06:53:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1377961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosse/pseuds/Rosse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hidan idolises his mother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the pinnacle of shinobi

His mother’s hair is red and it flows around her against the grain of the air, against the forces of gravity and his eyes can’t follow how quickly it darts out, lengthens and snaps the invader’s neck.

She saves the Academy while laughing and cursing and Hidan spends the rest of the day bragging to his classmates about his “fucking awesome” mother while they mutter jealously and pout.

His mother can do anything and chooses to spend her time making sure he can too. She teaches him the easiest way to break bones and draw blood; how to cause the most damage to another person while expending the least effort.

She bathes him in sweat, tears and blood. She pacifies him with the screams of Yugakure’s enemies and he laughs as their eyes widen in fear and realisation.

His father sighs and watches them bond.

His father kills his mother without touching her. He shakes the hand of the merchants and declares the closure of Yugakure’s shinobi forces.

His mother’s hair is red with her blood, sticking out of her body uncomfortably.

He renounces his father’s name and destroys the entire place with fire and blood, with blades and hands like claws.

He takes his mother’s name and turns it into a faith, the pinnacle of what a shinobi should be.

(A god of death.)

She protects him from herself.

From death.


End file.
